


Protected

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [11]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Jules hated to admit it and frequently denied it, she really felt protected around her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

As much as she hated to admit it, she really felt protected around her team.

Of course, the feeling was helped by the fact that they all stood a head taller than her. But as she stood behind Sam, looking around his back at the scared girl pointing a gun, she was glad they made her feel so safe. She knew that they would do everything in their power to protect her. But at the same time, it annoyed her. As Sam tried to hold her back yet again, she couldn't help but snap at him. She could tell that he was hurt but he made no mention of it. Breathing deeply, she put it out of her mind and concentrated on the negotiation.

But late that night, as she lay awake in bed, she was glad that she felt so protected around her team.


End file.
